Hit'em Where It Hurts
by bleachfanficfanatic
Summary: On some level he knew this was riskier than his other acts of insanity. Making a move on your mortal enemy's love interest? But Grimmjow couldn't let an opportunity to one up Ichigo pass by. He finally figured out where to hit him where it would hurt the most and he wouldn't have to spill blood to do it. [Grimmjow/Orihime] LEMON Two-shot plot bunny I couldn't get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: I've had this Grimmjow/Orihime short story rolling around in my brain for a while. Characters more than likely OOC but this is just a fun(?) piece I wanted to get out of my brain. Was going to be a one shot but I think it's a bit too long so I split it into two chapters. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Hit'em Where it Hurts**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By: Bleachfanficfanatic**

It had been two years since the end of the Winter War and things were settled back in Karakura, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The biggest change was the treaty between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Once the tide had turned against Aizen the arrancars saw a means to freedom if they joined on the side of the shinigami. Most of this influence came from one person: Orihime Inoue. Because of her uncanny ability to befriend almost anyone she'd won alliance from the most unlikely of creatures.

Once the war was done and the worlds had put their respective pieces back together the arrancars were given a choice to stay in Hueco Mundo or they could join Soul Society or even stay in the Living World if they maintained a low spiritual signature. If they got out of line and broke the terms of the treaty they would be shown no mercy. With Tia Harribel and Ulquiorra Cifer in charge of Hueco Mundo the likelihood of disobedience was minimal.

Despite this agreement there was one person who still held a grudge itching to be vindicated: Grimmjow JeagerJacques. He'd never gotten the rematch to the death he wanted against Ichigo Kurosaki and now because of the treaty he would have to find another way to exact his revenge. Sure, they sparred every once in a while just to get their aggression for each other out of their systems but Grimmjow wasn't satisfied.

"I wanted to rip his fucking heart out and eat it," he growled to Szayel Grantz one day while the two were in Urahara's lab. Having two almost mad scientists in one location proved for interesting dinner conversation amongst the various allies living in Karakura.

Szayel nodded absentmindedly while he observed some test tubes. Standing back up to write his notes he commented, "Perhaps you just need to find another way to inflict pain to his heart."

"Oh and how the fuck would I do that?" snapped the bluenette.

"Just take a moment to observe Grimmjow, I'm sure your devious mind will come up with something. But be careful not to cause any permanent damage, we wouldn't want to have the treaty broken now would we?"

"Shit, sometimes I think this is a worse dog collar than the one Aizen had on us," growled out the former Sexta but he nevertheless decided to take the former Eighth's advice and observe Kurosaki to see if he couldn't figure out a way to really get to him.

He found his answer not too many days later. Ichigo had shown up to spar with Grimmjow and as they were fighting both males sensed the entrance of another person to the underground. Pausing momentarily in their clash of swords they turned to see Orihime descending the ladder to the underground.

"Inoue," called Ichigo, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Kurosaki-kun, Grimmjow-san!" Grimmjow smirked at her honorific for him but elected not to correct her for the time being.

The shinigami had flash stepped over to her location to talk to her when Grimmjow remembered the pink hair's advice and he began to observe. He couldn't hear what they were saying from the distance he was at but the body language told him _plenty_. He saw the gorgeous orange hair smiling brightly as she spoke then shyly tucking her hair behind her ear while shifting her feet. She was a ball of nervous energy talking to the tall shinigami who stood with his sword slung over his shoulder, nonchalance emanating from his person.

Watching the girl was much more interesting though. She was wearing a short black skirt, thigh high black stockings and black shoes along with a tight, form fitting turquoise top that set off her hair brilliantly. How Kurosaki didn't have a boner looking at her he didn't know because _his_ hakama was certain feeling tighter the longer he watched her. Grimmjow had always thought she was a sweet piece of ass but had never acted upon his impulses because he knew Aizen would have killed him for touching her.

When all was said and done with the war Grimmjow had found other women to indulge in his sexual needs and the girl had momentarily faded from his mind.

However, when he saw the look on Kurosaki's face, the one he thought _no one_ had seen Grimmjow knew exactly how to hit him where it would hurt the most. The boy, no matter how old he was he was still a boy to the centuries old arrancar, was very clearly interested in the girl but for some reason wasn't doing anything about it.

" _Che, probably too much of a pussy to try to get into hers_ ," he thought smugly. He could kill two birds with one stone: devastate Kurosaki _and_ have the opportunity to nail the girl he lusted after every fucking day she was at Las Noches.

"Have a nice chat with your girlfriend?" he asked as Ichigo resumed his position opposite him.

"Girlfriend? Inoue isn't my girlfriend," the shinigami countered but Grimmjow could tell he was flustered just by the insinuation that she was. It almost made him laugh out loud but he wanted to play his cards right so he merely commented, "Hmmm, could have fooled me with the way you were eye fucking each other."

"What?! Inoue, isn't like that! It wasn't like that! She wanted to train but I told her not with us, you're too much of a loose cannon and I don't want her to get hurt!"

"Sure, sure Kurosaki, whatever you say. Let's get back to it you pansy."

Their swords clashed again this time with more murderous intent from both sides. Grimmjow ended up with a pretty nasty slash to his arm and abs and when he couldn't properly defend Kurosaki called an end to it.

"Should have had the chick stick around Kurosaki, could use some fucking healing," growled out blue hair.

"That's not all she's good for, plus you have regeneration!" shouted Ichigo not liking the idea of Grimmjow near Inoue.

"Calm down asshole, I'm not going to hurt her, why would I? You know she's healed me before back when we were enemies!"

"Tch, that's because she was _ordered_ to you bastard."

"Says you Kurosaki, you still have no fucking clue about what went on in Hueco Mundo and Las Noches do you? Have you even asked her?"

Ichigo's silence was enough of an answer making the espada chuckle, "Wow, it's a sad day when _I_ see how fucked up that is."

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it! I just…shit, why am I even talking to you about this? It's none of your concern!"

"Whatever," muttered Grimmjow and made his way out of the underground.

He sonído'd to Orihime's new apartment and knocked on the door. When she opened it her eyes widened slightly but she still smiled.

"Grimmjow-san, what-" she gasped when she saw his injuries and dragged him inside, flustering over his wounds, "Oh my goodness, let me heal you." She called forth her fairies and soon he was feeling like a million bucks.

"Thanks princess," he muttered. Normally he wouldn't be so polite but he figured if he wanted his plan to work he was going to have to work for it. He didn't want to take her by force, that wouldn't serve his purposes at all. He wanted _her_ begging him for what Kurosaki wouldn't give her. He knew, better than most, she wasn't the same ditzy, childlike girl she'd been when she first went to Hueco Mundo. He could see in her eyes and even smell on her a desire for _intimate_ connection but the dumbass known as Ichigo Kurosaki was too blind to see it. She was ripe for the picking and Grimmjow was in the mood for some sweet, sweet fruit.

She seemed surprised at his gratitude but before she could question it he strode forward and made himself at home on her couch. Orihime was too polite to ask him to leave and truthfully she didn't mind his company. Despite his brashness and violent tendencies they'd had a tentative connection established in Hueco Mundo when she'd healed his arm and he'd saved her from the attack made on her by Loly and Menoly.

There was a moment of silence before Grimmjow broke it, "So, Kurosaki tells me you stopped by today to spar but he wouldn't let you?"

He grinned when he saw her face darken slightly and her tiny hand fist up. Oh yes, this was already going _very well_ in his favor.

"Kurosaki-kun doesn't believe in me, doesn't understand…"she trailed off but then asked brightly, "Would you like some tea Grimmjow-san?"

"Sure princess and you can drop the san shit, just call me Grimmjow," he replied as she made her way to the kitchen. There was silence again as she brewed the tea. When it was completed she made her way back to the living room and sat down next to the Sexta setting down two cups of tea.

They drank for a moment before Orihime spoke again, "I don't understand it Grimmjow. I mean, I can fight now but I need to get better in case something else happens. I…I'm not the same and I don't think he understands that or he doesn't want to see it. He doesn't…see me."

Grimmjow took in her words trying to figure out to use them to his advantage. Chuckling darkly he placed his cup back down on the table before looking at her, "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" She shook her head.

"I see a fucking hot woman who put in place creatures who could have killed her ten times over. You don't need his permission to spar, at least not with me. If you want to spar, I'll do it with you, no problem."

She'd blushed slightly at his crude compliment but smiled nonetheless when he told her he would spar with her.

"Really? Could we maybe go tomorrow?" she asked bouncing excitedly. Grimmjow usually found her exuberance annoying but the resulting movement of her chest was worth dealing with the peppiness.

Leaning forward he clasped a piece of her hair, trailing it through his fingers as he purred, "Sure princess, come by tomorrow night, I'll be waiting for you." He didn't fail to hear the slight hitch in her breath nor the bright flush to her cheeks at his proximity to her and the suggestive nature of his words. Smirking he lifted himself off the couch and walked out her door.

The next day crawled by but Grimmjow spent most of it sleeping since he was by nature a creature of the night. Soon enough it evening and he was in the underground waiting for Orihime. She arrived around eight o'clock clad in tight black workout pants, sneakers and navy blue t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a tight twist with her hairpins secured to temples holding her bangs back.

"Hi Grimmjow!" she exclaimed happily. He gifted her with a feral grin that would send any normal human running for the hills but this silly girl ran straight toward him.

"Like a lamb to the slaughter," he muttered to himself jumping down from the boulder he'd been sitting on.

"Hey there princess, you ready to get started?" he asked smoothly cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Hai, I'm ready to train Grimmjow-sensei!" she laughed.

"It's sensei now?"

"Well you are kind of acting like my teacher," she countered hesitantly.

"Tch, I'm not teaching you shit, you know how to do this, remember? Now, get in position over there," he pointed. She backed up to the spot he indicated and readied herself.

The next moment Grimmjow was rushing forward drawing Pantera from his sheath. Orihime didn't hesitate, "Santen Kesshun!" Her shield flashed up blocking the attack. The next moment Tsubaki flew out from the center and clipped Grimmjow's cheek.

"Nice move," he said in spite of himself. " _What the hell, I don't compliment people!"_ he thought irritated before sonidoing behind her but she anticipated the move and ducked as he swung again.

"Koten Zanshun!" she shouted sending her angry sprite after him again. He slammed against Pantera before flying back to her hairpin. Before Grimmjow could counter she sent him out again, this time directing him with her arms, swiping left, right, up and down, making contact from time to time.

Finally Grimmjow caught him in a direct hit distracting Orihime and making it possible for him to close the distance between them. Suddenly he was at her back, arm wrapped across her chest clenching her shoulder and Pantera lightly pressed against her neck.

"I win this round princess," he breathed into her ear and he felt her shiver. " _Hehe, this is going to be too easy,"_ he chuckled in his mind. He could feel her heavy breathing and guessed it wasn't only from their recent physical exertions.

Orihime was feeling quite flustered and it irritated her. Here she was, in the arms of a former enemy supposed to be training and all she could think about was wishing he would just keep holding her, sword or no sword. " _What is wrong with you Orihime? You're supposed to be in love with and faithful to Kurosaki-kun,"_ she thought as she worked to gain her composure.

But the truth of the matter was Orihime was getting tired of him still seeing her as a silly girl he had to protect. She wanted him to see her as a _woman_ , because that was what she was now. She didn't know if maintaining a false perception of her made dealing with his guilt better but she for one was sick of it. But the man behind her, he knew better, he treated her differently.

"What's the matter princess, giving up so soon," Grimmjow's purring voice brought her back to the present and she frowned. No way was she giving up!

"Santen Kesshun!" she shouted and her shield popped up between them shoving Grimmjow away from her but the movement caused him to nick her throat. "Soten Kishun," she called next healing herself as she put distance between herself and her opponent.

Grimmjow was slightly impressed. When he realized he'd accidently nicked her he thought she'd panic but she calmly healed her injury while going on the offense again because out came Tsubaki again.

He was moving faster in tighter arches making it harder to dodge them. Because she wasn't putting her full resolve in he wasn't causing much damage but the fact that she was even able to hit him was surprising to the arrancar. She had indeed increased her skills considerably.

"Santen Kesshun, imprison sphere," she shouted and suddenly Grimmjow found himself encased in a glowing orb of power. He slammed Pantera against it but it held fast. With wide eyes he realized she was slowly closing it in upon him. When he'd been almost completely shoved into a fetal position she smiled, "Second round goes to me." He almost laughed at the cocky look on her face.

"Alright princess, tie game, now let me the fuck out of here."

Giggling she did as he said and he rushed forward making her squeal in protest as he slammed her against a boulder. He'd been careful to not hit her too hard but just enough to take a little wind out of her sails. With his sword at her throat again and face extremely close to hers he sneered, "Third round goes to the victor, I win."

"No fair Grimmjow, I wasn't ready," she pouted. He was tempted to grab her lip with his teeth but knew he wasn't there yet with her.

"What's that human saying I've heard so much? Oh yeah, all's fair in love and war," he murmured. Her cheeks flushed crimson but she didn't say anything.

"That's enough for tonight princess, you did good," he said removing his sword from her throat but he hadn't stepped away from her yet, just enjoying the sensation of towering over her while she looked up at him with those doe grey eyes of hers. Her breathing had increased again, partially from the suddenness of his attack and from the nearness of their bodies.

Finally he took a step back and she took a deep breath. As she began to walk away he grabbed her wrist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Next time we'll work on your…stamina." She shot her eyes to his and for a millisecond she thought he was going to kiss her, but what surprised and frightened her a little was that she wouldn't have minded if he had. Grimmjow, though, merely released her wrist and she proceeded forward to the ladder.

Their training sessions continued over non-consecutive days and each time while Orihime was getting better and better Grimmjow was slowly working down her defenses sexually. He knew she wanted it but she was still unsure of herself. Her innocence had been tainted in Hueco Mundo but she maintained just enough of it for her to not take the first step. Plus, she was a traditionalist; to her the male makes the first move. But, if she were honest with herself, Grimmjow was making plenty of _moves_ on her.

A touch of her cheek there, lingering hand holding after helping her up from the ground, and prolonged embraces during the times he was able to pin her whether it be against the floor, the wall or himself. She found herself addicted to his spicy masculine scent and could barely stop herself from inhaling deeply every time they were in close enough proximity to each other.

Grimmjow was aware of her struggle, both because he was watching her so intently but also because he could sense her desire in her reiatsu. It was impossible for her to hide it completely, especially from someone like him. The longer this game went on the more he found it difficult to hold himself back from just taking her but despite his impulsive nature he could be a patient man when he wanted. Plus, this was reminding him how much he loved the thrill of the chase.

One day after training particularly hard both needed some healing which Orihime took care of. The next instant Grimmjow raised his eyebrows when she asked, "Um, Grimmjow, would you like to come over for dinner? You know, as a thank you for helping me train?"

He smirked, "Sure princess, sounds great." He knew about her odd cooking but wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to be with her alone…in her home…where her bed was. For some reason he felt this was the night, the night he'd been waiting for and he was going to do everything he could to not mess it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Hit'em Where it Hurts**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By: Bleachfanficfanatic**

Using sonído got them to her apartment quickly and they walked in together.

"Have a seat Grimmjow, I'm going to take a quick shower since I'm all sweaty and dusty and then I'll start dinner," Orihime said making her way to the bathroom. Grimmjow was sorely tempted to blow his whole plan and follow her then and there but he remained where he was.

Sitting on the couch he heard the water running and could just picture the water cascading over her exquisite form that he'd gotten fairly familiar with in the last few weeks. If she felt that good clothed he could only imagine how great she would feel naked!

She returned quickly dressed in black cotton shorts and a pink tank top and began sautéing up some chicken and vegetables along with rice and salad. It seemed her tastes had been tamed somewhat at least in her main dishes. She had an assortment of odd add ins, most of which he passed on. Her cooking was surprisingly good and he told her so earning a smile and blush from the orange hair.

When they'd finished their meal Orihime stood to do the dishes. Grimmjow surprised her by offering to help and she felt herself heating up when he stood so close next to her as he dried the dishes she handed to him, their fingers frequently grazing over each other.

After their chore was completed Orihime realized she didn't want him to leave so she offered for them to watch a movie together. Popping in a DVD of Fight Club, a movie she figured he'd enjoy, she sat down next to him on the couch. His arm was slung on the back of it but he hadn't made a move to pull her closer.

Orihime's attraction to Grimmjow had been building over their time spent together and she'd decided to give up on Kurosaki-kun. If he couldn't see her for who she really was she didn't want to waste any more time on him. Scooting close to Grimmjow he felt her hand settled against his thigh where she rested it on the couch. Still he didn't move, this was all on her. Slowly she leaned herself into his chest and only then did he move his arm to drape over her shoulder. At his movement she snuggled in deeper and her scent overwhelmed him. She'd used some kind of coconut shampoo and lilac body wash. She smelled delicious enough to devour.

Half way through the movie he saw her turn her head and look up at him. There was no mistaking the look in her eyes but still he wouldn't move. "See something you want princess?" he murmured. She leaned up and gave him a tentative kiss on the lips, pulling back to gauge his reaction.

"Satisfied?" he asked barely holding control of his libido. There was a pause and then she surprised the hell out of him by standing up only to sink back down straddling his hips.

"Forward much princess?" he asked teasingly but she silenced any further speech by kissing him again this time with more pressure. She licked his bottom lip and he followed her lead by opening his mouth for her to enter in. He couldn't stop a groan escaping when she ran her fingers through his azure hair, finger nails scraping his scalp creating a delicious tingling sensation he felt all the way to his toes. His hands moved up to her thighs, sliding up slowly as they continued their heated kiss.

Then just as suddenly as she was there she lifted herself back off, a small smirk on her face. Walking away to the kitchen she said cheerily, "I'll get us some popcorn!" Grimmjow, needless to say, was stunned and very frustrated. How dare she play him like that! "Screw this waiting around shit," he muttered getting up and following her. He found her standing before one of the cupboards reaching up to try to grab a box near the top.

Surging forward her grabbed her waist roughly and pulled her against his body before slowly trailing one of his hands up following the curve of her right breast clamping it on her neck and tilting her chin up. She'd gasped at his sudden appearance but she wasn't fighting him off.

"Never knew you had it in you to be a fucking tease princess," he growled against her ear before giving it a lick. He felt her whole body tremble at the contact.

"All's fair in love and war, right Grimmjow?" she breathed out huskily and her tone sent his libido into overdrive.

He chuckled, "Oh, you're playing with fire now, are you sure you're up for a man like me?"

"I've been waiting for a man like you," she countered. He let out a feral growl and gave into her. Starting at the base of her ear he placed long lingering kisses down the column of her neck, stopping when he reached the junction of her collar bone where he clamped down and sucked hard on the skin. Orihime gasped and writhed in his hold but he wouldn't let go. He continued torturing her flesh, nipping and sucking until her breathing became labored. His hands hadn't been idle during his assault. One was massaging the other side of her neck while the one around her waist caressed the now exposed flesh due to her position.

She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, first gripping his thighs then moving to hold his arms then again to reach fully behind her and grip his hair.

Having thoroughly marked her Grimmjow spun her around to face him, devouring her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue dominated hers this time and she found herself losing what little oxygen she had left in her lungs. Finally he broke away only to attack the other side of her neck while grasping both her breasts in his hands. She squealed out when he flicked the hardened nipples eliciting a chuckle from the man ravishing her body. He hadn't even undressed her yet and already she could feel her core was soaked!

The next moment he'd pulled back and let go of her just enough to whip off her shirt. He unclasped her bra with an expert touch and then removed his own shirt. The feel of his muscles was intoxicating and Orihime couldn't stop rubbing her hands all over him. Grimmjow wasted no time divesting her of her shorts leaving her completely exposed in the middle of her kitchen! She tried to move them back to the couch but he wasn't having it.

"Uh uh princess, you started it there but I'm finishing it here," he purred against her ear. Shoving her backwards she landed against the cool tile of the counter and gasped at the contact. Before she had time to think about what was happening and where she felt his lips latch onto one of her pert nipples sucking roughly. Crying out in ecstasy her hand flew to the back of his head gripping his hair. He swirled his tongue around the areola before nipping her again and then moving to the other side.

Orihime's whole body was on fire and she couldn't believe how good he was making her feel. Why had she waited so long to do this? "Oh Grimmjow," she moaned and he grinned against her flesh. " _That's right bitch, say MY name, not that damn shinigami!"_ he thought possessively.

The thought of Kurosaki gave him a surge of anger fueled passion and he lifted her roughly by the hips placing her on the counter. Leaning forward he kissed her lips again before whispering against them, "You know, princess, you never did offer me dessert. Looks like I'll just have to find something on my own." Her body shivered at his tone and Orihime never thought she would enjoy being so dominated. Kissing his way down her body she figured out his intended destination fairly quickly but couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed. Somehow, even with his crude language and brash movements Grimmjow was making her feel cherished and appreciated her as a woman!

His lips had reached the junction between her legs and she looked down at him. Watching him look at the most intimate part of her body made her heat up again. He looked positively enthralled and the idea that this powerful arrancar, a former espada, could find her so desirable made Orihime suffer the sin of pride of a little.

Grimmjow could feel her eyes on him watching his every move. He looked up and locked eyes with her before slowly extending his tongue to take a tentative taste of her moist center. Just that little contact had her stomach and chest heaving in anticipation of what was to come. Never taking his eyes off her he leaned forward encasing his tongue in her warmth. She held his gaze as he licked her folds and without realizing what she was doing reached up to fondle one of her breasts while he pleasured her.

The blue hair couldn't believe the sex goddess he'd unleashed and she hadn't even done anything to him yet! Her taste was sweet and he was enjoying every second of eating her. Moving his tongue up he flicked her clit and she groaned louder.

"Please, Grimmjow, please," she gasped out still pinching her own nipple, eyes closed, head thrown back in rapture. He stood back up and kissed her ear, "Please what Hime?" The use of her name like that made her whip her face to his and kiss him harshly. She could taste herself on his tongue and it just drove her more wild.

Breaking away he whispered huskily, "Tell me what you want Hime, come on, I know you want to."

"Please Grimmjow…make…make me cum," she rasped out, her cheeks burning. He laughed and kissed her lips again before kneeling back down and launching an all out assault on her clit. He licked, sucked and teased it until she was practically screaming his name. With one last suck she came apart, legs shaking as she held onto his hair for purchase. Before she fell over he gathered her in his arms and took her back to the couch.

She'd barely caught her breath before she found herself straddling him again like she had earlier but this time they were both completely exposed to each other. She kissed him heatedly like her life depended on it before trailing her lips down his neck, licking and sucking as she went. His breathing was increasing now under the ministrations of her talented tongue. She went lower and lower sliding off his body to her knees before him.

Looking down he hitched his breath at how fucking hot and beautiful she looked. A moment later he was groaning in pleasure as her tongue swirled around the tip of his dick before taking it in her mouth. Never in a million years did he think she would do what she was doing now but he wasn't complaining. "Fuck Hime, that's good," he growled out and she was pleased she could make him feel as good as he made her feel.

She kept up her assault before he hauled her back up to his lips.

"No more, I need to fuck you, now!" he demanded and parting her legs slid her down on his rock hard member. She gasped at the intrusion but it felt so good she kept going with no hesitation. Leaning forward he began kissing her chest again, running his hands up and down her back while her hands laced through his hair as she rode him.

"Oh Kami, oh Grimmjow, oh yes," Orihime called out as he thrust his hips up to meet her downward pushes. He leaned back again to watch her, taking in the sight of her running her hands up and down her own body while he fucked her. Then and there he knew for him this wasn't going to be a onetime thing. He'd intended for it to be, just fuck'em and leave'em had been his philosophy for as far back as he had memory of having sex. But this woman, she was addicting, and he knew he wouldn't get enough of her.

Back in the present he felt himself coming close to his end. Reaching forward he pressed her clit and rubbed in fast circles making her cry out louder which only drove him faster to his conclusion. Growling out, "Fuck Hime," he came, hard and she went right along with him adding to his pleasure as he felt her muscles squeeze his length for all that it was worth.

Collapsing back on the couch she fell forward onto his chest breathing rapidly. Pulling her head up by her hair he kissed her deeply.

Despite their exhaustion they managed to make it to her bed where they collapsed in a tangle of sheets, arms and legs falling sleep almost instantly.

The next morning a harsh knock sounded at Orihime's door followed by Ichigo's voice, "Inoue, are you there? It's kind of an emergency!"

Groggily waking from her slumber she glanced at Grimmjow who still looked asleep. "He must be a heavy sleeper," she muttered as she grabbed a robe and put it on.

Opening the door she found a fairly flustered Ichigo staring at her. "Yes, did you need something Kurosaki-kun?" she asked trying to stifle a yawn.

Snapped out of his stare (he couldn't believe she opened the door wearing something like _that_ ) he replied, "Um, yeah, sorry to wake you but Urahara said Grimmjow never returned for curfew last night and…"his voice stopped abruptly as his eyes landed on the man in question sauntering out of Inoue's _bedroom_ in just pajama bottoms.

"What the fuck are you doing bothering people so early in the morning Kurosaki, sheesh," the Sexta snorted before moving to the kitchen to make coffee.

Ichigo turned his bewildered look from the blue hair to the woman in front of him, taking in what he'd missed before in his haste to find the espada. Orihime with only her robe on, her hair decidedly messy and _his_ reiatsu all over her but also with a decided _glow_ about her.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun," she said smiling softly, "he was a good boy last night."

Ichigo's eyes widened further as he heard Grimmjow laugh at her words causing her to look back at him.

"Inoue?" he finally managed to choke out.

She looked back to the man in front of her, "I'll talk to Urahara-san, Kurosaki-kun; you don't need to worry. But thanks for checking on him!"

She went to close the door but Ichigo slammed his hand against it, anger finally filtering into his consciousness as he stared at the woman in front of him, the woman he'd do so much to save, the woman he'd come to realize he cared for far greater than a friend.

Before he could say anything Grimmjow was standing behind her, his smile gone and a fierce look of possession in his eyes, "Back the fuck off Kurosaki, the woman is no longer any of your concern."

Gritting his teeth and never having wanted to use getsuga tenshou so bad in his life Ichigo was seething with rage. But when he turned his eyes back to the grey orbs of the beautiful healer he'd finally noticed he saw he was too late.

"We'll see you around Kurosaki-kun," she murmured and gently pushed his hand back so she could shut the door.

And as she scampered back to the kitchen to cook her and her new lover breakfast Grimmjow grinned at the look on Kurosaki's face. He'd finally hit him where it really hurt. The fact that he gained a hot woman who loved fucking him was just the icing on the delicious cake.

 **Author's note: I know Orihime is fairly out of character here but I like writing her stronger from time to time. Hopefully Grimmjow was close to character enough to pass as enjoyable in this story! It's my first time writing him for a prolonged amount of time.**


End file.
